Eye of the Beholder
"Eye Of The Beholder" is the fourth episode of the Canadian television series [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi:_The_Next_Generation Degrassi: The Next Generation]. It first premiered on 11 November 2001 on CTV Television and on 8 April 2001 on The N. The episode was written by Aaron Martin, Yan Moore, and Tassie Cameron, and directed by Eleanor Lindo. This episode is named after the song by Metallica. It also shares the same title as the 1999 thriller film, Eye of the Beholder. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Insecure Terri does not want to attend the school dance because she's self-conscious about her weight and is sure that no guy would ever be interested in her. However, Spinner is crushing on her, but Terri is completely oblivious when he displays overt interest in her. It also turns out that a jealous Paige wants Spinner for herself and will do anything to prove by playing on her insecurities, she gets Terri drunk and thus making her embarass herself at the dance. In the end, Paige proves her superiority and splits the couple up before they even begin. Sub Plot Meanwhile, J.T. and Toby skip the dance to stay home and look at porn sites, but in the midst of their fun, Toby's parents come home and catch them. Furthermore, Emma goes to the dance by herself, since Manny's strict parents forbid her to go to a night dance. She feels lonely at first, but she ends up meeting Sean Cameron and they share a dance together. Extended Overview Terri's sure that no guy will ever be interested in her and she wants to skip the school dance. Terri's father encourages her to go, but she says no guy wants to dance with a fat pig like her. Later at school she tells her friends that her father is over protective and won't let her go. They don't seem convinced. But when Spinner expresses interest in her, Ashley begs her to let her give her a makeover for the dance. Terri finally agrees, and actually seems excited at the prospect. A jealous Paige wants to help too, though her motives are less than altruistic. Paige secretly wants Spinner for herself and plays on Terri's insecurities - ultimately getting Terri drunk and into some sexy but unflattering clothing. Unfortunately, Ashley went ahead to the dance to do her presidential ticket collecting duties and isn't there to stop Paige from ruining Terri's night. At the dance, Terri is visibly drunk. Ashley protects Terri from being seen by the school principal but she is unable to shield her from Spinner's questioning gaze. She does at least fix Terri's clothes so they aren't so revealing. Terri and Spinner share a dance but Terri's drunken state ruins the entire event and Terri ends up crying in the bathroom. Paige seizes the opportunity to slip into Spinner's arms, effectively stealing him right out from under Terri's nose. Emma runs into Sean at the dance and asks him if he'd like to dance. He says yes, and leads her to the dance floor hand in hand. At school the next day Terri and Spinner exchange an awkward greeting, while a territorial Paige stands nearby, making her claim on Spinner known to Terri who is dismayed by the entire situation. Ashley offers a comforting presence but it's clear that the dream of a Spinner/Terry romance is over. Toby and J.T. pass on the dance in favor of sneaking a glimpse of some Internet porn. Unfortunately, Toby's parents catch them at it. Later, we discover that they forced the two boys two look at porn with them... an embarassment the two boys won't be getting over any time soon. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by the story, saying "Losers!" in unison. Acting Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson (credited with regular cast) *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Kristen-Holden Reid as Tracker Cameron *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Guest Starring *Geoff Bowes as Todd MacGregor Quotes *Terri: "Nobody's gonna wanna dance with a fat cow like me". *Mr. Simpson: "Why dont you tell the class a little more about yourself?" Sean: (Shakes his head) "No". *Terri: (Drunk, To Spinner) "You're so cute! I can't believe I just said that". *Toby: "Boobage, here we come!" (looking up porn with J.T.) *Toby: (looking at porn site) "Whoa. Are those real?" J.T: "They're real something!" *J.T: "We wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for Toby's "smart" yet perverted curiousity". Emma: "You guys stayed home, to look at porn?" Toby: "Yeah, but it's a rite of passage". J.T: "His Dad and Kate came home early, and made us look at sites with them. Ones with men". Emma: "They made you look at porn?" Manny: "With them?" Emma: "Male and female?" Toby: "Not so loud". Manny and Emma: "LOSERS!" (laugh) Issues Faced *Image and self-esteem *Strict parental standards *Judgmentalism *Pornography *Alcohol abuse by teens *Puberty and sexuality Trivia and Notes *This episode shares the same name with the song by Metallica and a 1999 thriller film''.'' *All of the main characters appear in this episode, which is quite rare for Degrassi, since it has such a large ensemble cast. *If you look closely, Emma's hair keeps changing places on different angles of the camera. *This is the first episode that deals with substance abuse and pornography. *On The N network, this episode was rated TV-PG D for suggestive dialogue and subject matter. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sean Cameron and Tracker Cameron. Category:Body Image Issues Category:Puberty Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation